Unexpected Visitors
by angelrider93
Summary: ONESHOT just an idea i had about a way for when Voldemort is defeated DMHG please read and review


**Disclaimer - **i don't own harry potter or any of its characters, i only borrowed them for a little bit to write this story

This was just an idea that popped into my head one day and i decided to write it, its a oneshot only so please don't expect any more chapters, i kind of lost it at the end and didn't know how to finish it, i may come back and edit it later if i think about a better ending for it. Until then i hope you enjoy it and please read and review i would like to know how everyone feels about my first Harry Potter fan fiction.

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Visitors

Draco Malfoy gasped for breath as the curse was lifted from him. Getting to his feet he glanced down at his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was struggling to sit up after being tortured by the Cruciatus curse,

"Now, Mr Malfoy have you learnt your lesson, are you willing to take the place of your late father?" Lord Voldemort hissed in his cold voice. Draco hardened his eyes and he turned towards the Dark Lord who stood a few feet in front of him with his wand by his side.

"Never, I will never become a Death Eater"

"Tell me Draco, why is it that you will not abide by your fathers wishes?"

"I have no desire to be marked, nor to be a slave" Draco replied coldly,

"I have reason to believe that you are lying to me" Voldemort hissed, "Tell me the true reason or say goodbye to your precious mother" he added as he raised his wand and pointed it at Narcissa, Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I made a promise, a promise that I intend to keep" Voldemort lowered his wand and turned his red eyes to Draco,

"A promise? To whom?"

"My wife" Draco sneered feeling a flash of pain at the mention of his wife,

"Wife? Do you take me for a fool Draco, I know that you are not married"

"I was married, we were married in secret six months ago"

"Was married? As in past tense, tell me what happened to your wife?" Voldemort demanded. When Draco hesitated he raised his wand and again pointed it at Narcissa,

"She was murdered a month ago, by your fucking Death Eaters, on your command they broke into our house and tortured her to within an inch of her life, by the time I returned I was too late to save her, she died at St Mungos, but not before she made me promise that I would never become one of your slaves" Draco answered pain and hatred pouring from his voice. Voldemort seemed to be pondering something,

"How do you know that it was on my specific orders, I give my Death Eaters free reign to torture who they will, I doubt that they would have attacked a pureblood though"

"I know it was on your orders, because she was able to stun one of them before he apparated, under Veritaserum McNair told us that it was a direct order from you" Draco sneered,

"McNair? He went missing after I sent him with Bellatrix and Severus to torture that Mudblood Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's intelligent friend"

"Don't call her that" Draco shouted, fury burning throughout his body,

"Surely you are not telling me that Hermione Granger was your wife" Voldemort scoffed,

"That is exactly what I am telling you, and her name was Hermione Malfoy, not Hermione Granger" Draco spat,

"Well, well, well this is a surprise, Lucius Malfoy's only son lowering himself by marrying a filthy Mudblood, your father must be turning over in his grave. Tell me Narcissa were you aware of this marriage?" Voldemort asked turning towards the woman who had managed to get to her feet next to her blonde son.

"Yes I was, and a sweeter girl I never could have picked for my son, I was proud to have her as my daughter-in-law" Narcissa replied stiffly. Voldemort looked perturbed for a fraction of a second before his gaze hardened and swung to Draco,

"Well I hope your promise is worth it, for you will be joining her soon"

"I would rather die than become one of your Death Eaters" Draco stated as he straightened and stood tall in front of the Dark Lord,

"As you wish" Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand. Draco closed his eyes and awaited the curse that would send him to his beloved Hermione,

"_Avada Kedavra" _Draco heard the words, then a thud right in front of him then the silence. Cracking his eyes open, he realised that he was not dead, looking around he noticed that everyone, including his mother and Voldemort were staring at something behind him. Turning his head he finally saw what they were all staring at. Five cloaked and hooded figures stood just inside the door of the chamber that they were in, narrowing his eyes he couldn't recognise any of the figures, he swung his gaze back in the direction of the Dark Lord when he heard a him speak in a strange hissing language which he knew to be Parseltongue. Voldemort was staring at something at his feet and still speaking in the snake language that Draco had heard Potter use on a couple of occasions. Looking down he realised what the thump was that he had heard, lying at Voldemort's feet there was a huge dead snake, _'That must have been what the killing curse was aimed at, whoever is at the door must have killed the snake before Voldemort got a chance to mutter the killing curse at me' _Draco thought to himself distractedly, then he was brought out of his thoughts as a hauntingly familiar voice spoke to Voldemort in Parseltongue. Voldemort snapped his head up towards the cloaked figures, narrowing his snake like eyes he glared at them,

"Which one of you did this?" he demanded, one of the cloaked figures stepped forward and answered without removing his hood.

"I did, how does it feel to know that your final horcrux has been destroyed?"

"That was not my final horcrux, there were several of them, I doubt that you have found them all, whoever you are" Voldemort sneered,

"Oh but I have, the diary was destroyed 5 years ago, Salazar Slytherin's locket was destroyed by one of your own Death Eaters years ago, Regulus Black, and I have destroyed Rowena Ravenclaw's chalice, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Godrick Gryffindor's sword, the ring that Albus Dumbledore destroyed and finally that snake" Draco looked at the Dark Lord noticing that he was looking slightly worried, then his red eyes flashed and the look was gone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to destroy you and end this war" the stranger replied,

"According to the prophesy only Harry Potter has the power to destroy me, and he is as yet a child, only just out of school"

"Yes I am aware of that" the cloaked figure answered as he removed his hood, Voldemort's eyes widened slightly then narrowed in hatred,

"You!"

"Hello Tom" Harry Potter replied, around him the Death Eaters gasped as they heard the Dark Lord's real name fall from his enemy's lips,

"What did you call me?" Voldemort asked in disbelief,

"Tom, that is your name isn't it? Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of a muggle" Harry replied smirking,

"You will die for that Potter, nobody calls me by that filthy muggle name"

"Dumbledore did" Harry replied seemingly unfazed by Voldemort's anger

"Dumbledore is dead"

"Ah yes, killed by the one that he trusted the most, tell me where is my dear old potions professor? I have a present for him" Harry inquired,

"Severus step forward" Voldemort barked, strangely enough he was amused at this banter with the young and foolish Potter, he wanted to see how this would play out before he killed him. On his command one of the Death Eaters stepped forward and removed his mask and hood,

"Potter" Snape sneered,

"Snape" Harry retorted "I see that you have still not discovered what shampoo is used for, your hair is as greasy as ever"

"Potter, it is unwise to insult me"

"Why, what will you do? Give me detention, take points away from Gryffindor?" Harry replied with fake horror. Draco found it hard not to laugh out loud at the look on both Harry's and Snape's faces, then he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and he realised that all this banter was a stalling technique on Potter's part.

"What is this present that you declared that you have for me?"

"Patience Severus, is a virtue" a familiar voice stated. Draco whipped his head towards where Harry was standing, just in time to see one of the other cloaked figures remove his hood.

"How is it possible" Snape gasped, clearly shocked,

"How is it possible that I am alive when you believed that you had killed me?" Dumbledore asked, Draco saw the familiar twinkle in the Hogwarts Headmasters eyes,

"How is it that you are not dead?" Voldemort demanded of Dumbledore,

"That is my secret Tom, one I fear that you will never know" Dumbledore replied,

"Who else have you got hidden under those cloaks Potter?" Voldemort demanded,

"My Lord one of those must surely be Mr Weasley, Potter rarely goes anywhere without him" Snape replied, at his words the hood of the figure that had been standing next to Harry was removed and Ron Weasley stood there,

"Ah I see that you are correct Severus"

"I will give you one chance to surrender, then I will kill you" Harry stated, Voldemort laughed, well at least Draco assumed that he laughed.

"You are a young foolish boy Potter, when I cursed you, I must have done some damage to your brain, how do you expect the five of you to come out alive against me and the fifty Death Eaters I have surrounding me, even with Dumbledore you have no chance"

"Who said that only the five of us came alone?" Harry asked surprised, then he turned to Ron, "I don't remember saying that it was only the five of us, do you?"

"No mate, you didn't say that" Ron replied while glaring at Snape,

"I didn't think that I did" Harry responded turning back and facing Voldemort again, then he lifted his fingers to his lips and let a piercing whistle break the silence of the chamber. Draco glanced around in shock, even though he had been expecting this he hadn't realised just how many of them there were that were either using an invisibility charm or under an invisibility cloak, but the room and all the Dark Lord's Death Eaters were effectively surrounded by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco recognised all the Weasley's, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred George and Ginny, next to Ginny was Blaise Zabini, his best friend and Ginny's Fiancé. Others he knew were 'Mad-eye' Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Parvati and Padma Patil. Draco nearly staggered with shock when he noticed who was standing near the doorway, Pansy Parkinson, _'When did she turn to the light side'_ Draco wondered to himself. He was brought out of his musings when one of the cloaked figures moved towards his mother took her arm in a light hold and whispered to her gently that now was the time to move out of the line of fire.

"Get your filthy muggle loving hands off my sister" someone suddenly shouted, Draco looked towards the voice and saw his Aunt Bella, hood and mask removed glaring at the stranger who was helping his mother, the stranger looked towards Bellatrix,

"Bella I suggest you lower your tone before you bust someone's eardrums with that banshee like voice of yours" he replied as he removed his hood and glared at her,

"Sirius, I killed you, how the hell are you still here" Bellatrix shrieked, causing several members of the Order and a few Death Eaters to cover their ears.

"Its amazing what my handsome good looks and witty charm can cause" Sirius grinned, then he turned and helped Narcissa to the edge of the room,

"Malfoy, don't just stand there you stupid git, get your blonde ass over here now before you get caught in the crossfire" Ron suddenly yelled. Startled out of his reverie Draco started backing towards Harry and Ron,

"Snape has my wand" he whispered as soon as he stood between Harry and Ron, he was curious as to who the fifth cloaked figure was, but knew that now was not the time to inquire about it,

"Accio Malfoy's wand" Harry shouted and Draco's wand flew from Snape's pocket and into his waiting hand, he then handed it to Draco,

"Thanks Potter"

"Try not to lose it again" he smirked,

"Potter I will kill you" Voldemort shouted as he raised his wand towards Harry,

"Not if I kill you first" Harry replied as he shot off a deflecting spell to dodge the curse that Voldemort sent his way. That seemed to break the dam, after that Draco could not remember much of the fight all he knew was that he was dodging curses left right and centre, while trying to keep an eye on his mother, who was wandless after having had her's broken by Voldemort. Sirius was close by Narcissa, protecting his cousin but Draco noticed that he had been drawn into a duel with Bellatrix and was ultimately been drawn away. Suddenly he heard Harry scream,

"AVADA KEDAVRA" all eyes turned on Harry, some watched in disbelief, some watched in relief, as the Dark Lord crumpled to the ground. Draco looked around, there were people everywhere, about thirty Death Eaters were dead, the Order's casualties looked to be minimal. All the Weasleys and Blaise had come through with barely a scratch, Dean was holding a badly injured but alive Lavender in his arms, Seamus was trying to comfort a hysterical Parvati who was crying over the body of her dead sister, Pansy was helping Ron to his feet, Draco reminded himself to ask her about that later, he saw his mother standing against the wall unharmed, Sirius had beaten Bellatrix in their duel and was bending over her dead body and closing her eyelids. The rest of the Death Eaters were stunned and under guard ready for transportation to Azkaban.

"NARCISSA LOOK OUT" Draco turned abruptly in the direction of the familiar cry and saw the fifth black cloaked figure sprinting towards his mother and pushing her out of the way of the killing curse that had been flying in her direction, the curse hit the wall harmlessly, leaving a reasonable sized dent. Draco turned towards where Snape was pointing his wand at his mother and her saviour, there was a gleam of madness in the former potions professors eyes as he took aim, before he could utter a word nearly twenty voices yelled out '_Stupefy' _and Snape dropped to the floor stunned, Sirius walked over and stomped on Snape's wand, snapping it in two. Draco turned and rushed to his mother and her rescuer, drawing his mother into his arms he hugged her tightly, he then turned to the cloaked figure,

"Thankyou for saving my mother"

"You're welcome"

"Why did you do that? You could have been killed if the curse hit you" Narcissa asked

"I had to Cissa, you're family" Draco and Narcissa turned their heads sharply and stared at the stranger,

"Who are you?" Draco asked, suspiciously, he nearly fainted when the person removed their hood,

"Hello Draco"

"Hermione?" Hermione smiled softly,

"Did you miss me?" Draco tentatively reached out towards Hermione's cheek, he pulled back slightly afraid that she would disappear as soon as he touched her. Hermione gently took his hand and placed it on her cheek,

"Oh Merlin, if this is a dream please don't let me wake up" Draco whispered as he felt his wife's soft skin under his fingertips,

"Its no dream, I'm here" Hermione replied and placed her hand on Draco's cheek. The dam burst and Draco pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, he felt the sobs welling up inside him and couldn't suppress them any longer, tears streamed down his face as the sobs tore at his body, he held Hermione's body to him and refused to release his tight hold on her lest she disappear. He didn't notice when Sirius came and helped Narcissa to her feet and led her out of the chamber, or when the rest of the members of the Order left, all he knew was that he had his wife in his arms and that she was alive.

"Shh, baby its ok, I'm here" Hermione soothed, rubbing her hands up and down his back, while tears ran down her cheeks,

"They told me that you were dead, I thought that I had lost you for good" Draco finally managed to get out after controlling his sobs, tears still streamed down his face, and he didn't care. Hermione pulled back and looked into the face of her husband, his silver grey eyes were shimmering with the tears that were still streaming from them, his cheeks were slightly red with the tear track marks and he had slight purple smudges under his eyes, but to her he had never looked as handsome as he did right then,

"I know they did, I'm sorry hunny but they had to tell you that, it was the only way"

"The only way for what?"

"The only way to convince Voldemort that I was truly dead, if you had been told the truth then the plan wouldn't have worked"

"Who knew that you were still alive? Did Potter and Weasley know?"

"No only the healer at St Mungo's knew as well as Dumbledore and Sirius. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Order didn't know until we revealed ourselves to them just before we left to come here to rescue you and Cissa"

"How did you know that I was here?" Draco asked softly as he pulled her back into a tight embrace, unable to let her go,

"I concentrated and used the spells that were cast over us at our wedding, the ones that help us track our spouse"

"You came just in time, he was about to Avada me"

"Yes we know, Harry knew that the snake was a horcrux, but it was just pure luck that it was on one of the rafters in the roof and that it created a distraction big enough to stop Voldemort in his tracks"

"When I thought that you were dead, a piece of me died with you, don't leave me again, I don't think I could stand it a second time" Draco rasped into her neck. Hermione pulled back and placed her hands on either side of his face,

"I love you Draco, I'm not going to go anywhere, if I had had the choice I wouldn't have gone this time, but I was given no choice, I wasn't told until after they had already told you that I had died"

"Oh Merlin, I love you so much" Draco whispered as he pulled her to him and covered her lips with his. As their lips met, Draco finally found the piece of his soul that had been missing since he had been told about her 'death' finally he was whole again, because he had his wife and soul mate in his arms.


End file.
